


Whispers In The Dark

by Cat_Moon



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you kill for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 1994, during my brief fling with B7. It might have been printed in some fanzine somewhere, although I don't remember now...

 

The lighting in the cabin was subdued to give the appearance of night, a concession to the lack of planetary days in the blackness of space. Elsewhere on the ship, it might be daytime; here, it was the middle of the night.  Two bodies lay entwined on the bed. A lazy finger traced idle patterns over a pale chest, while eyes noted the goose-bumps it caused with muted pleasure.  
 

"Would you kill for me?"

The question was a bit unexpected to be sure, but considering the mercurial nature of the being who'd voiced it, it was almost ordinary.

"Do you have anyone in particular in mind?" Blake asked in a mildly amused tone, raising inquiring eyebrows at his lover.

"No, not at the moment."

"I see. Would this be in defense, or cold blood?"

"Oh, the former would be much too easy," Avon murmured. "Definitely cold blood."

"Hmm... What would be my reason?"

"Do you need a reason?"  
 

Blake laughed. "You certainly know that you couldn't just point to someone and tell me to kill them."

"Of course not. That would be too much like what the Federation does." They both chuckled at the quip, which was, sadly, all too true. "Say, if someone were to do me great bodily harm."

Blake's fingers ceased their wandering and he spread his hand out flat, leaving it still on the warm skin over Avon's heart. "I think it would depend on the exact situation. The ending of a life is not a matter to be taken lightly," he said truthfully.

"How many lives have you been directly responsible for ending since you started this crusade of yours?" Avon asked in a harsher tone.

"Too many," the rebel leader answered with a soft sigh. "But always in self defense or non-directly."

"Yes. You didn't even kill Travis, on the several occasions you had a perfect opportunity. He may kill you one day because of it, you know."

"I'll take that chance."

"And if he did, I should have to hunt him down."

"You are, I admit, more cold-blooded than I."

Something moved in Avon's face then, but it was gone too quickly for identification. "Would you avenge me?" he insisted.

"I don't intend to let anything happen to you, you know." Blake tightened his hold on the man in his arms.

Avon snorted, making it an impatient sound. "Is that your answer then?" he said stonily.

"My answer is that it depends on the circumstances. If you're going to be hypothetical, you could at least be more specific."

Avon was silent for a time. "I've got another question for you," he finally said, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Would you submit to me?"

Feeling his mouth go dry, Blake met those unfathomable eyes. "I do hope that one is not hypothetical."

Avon slid his body atop Blake's, smiling ferally. "What do you think?"

It was still a new experience, their physical relationship being relatively recent. Avon, uncharacteristically, had given his body almost from the very start. Blake had known there was no choice but to reciprocate, if he wanted to keep Avon with him. If he wanted to be fair, as well. Despite the things his new lover often accused him of, Blake always tried to be a fair man. Still, it was a bit disconcerting to surrender to this man whom he trusted absolutely--yet with wary caution. There was always that moment of fear which he had to consciously swallow. Fear of Avon...and of himself.

  
Reservations fell away slowly as desire replaced them. Avon began moving his body against Blake's, taking his mouth in an almost brutal kiss. It was exhilarating, and when he broke the kiss, Blake grabbed hold of his head to bring their mouths together again. Their bodies rocked against each other.

Avon left his mouth to work down the large body, teasingly licking his erection. He raised his head and smiled at Blake, a smile that plainly told he was planning something.

A tendril of unease crept up Blake's spine as he wondered what exactly Avon might have in mind. Then the hot mouth engulfed his cock unexpectedly, purposefully, and he sighed in pleasure. While he still had reasoning capacity, he wondered if Avon had read the fear on his face and done this to relax him.

Or distract him...

But Blake did trust him. Avon had never hurt him. Even the first time, he'd used amazing tenderness and care to make it as easy as possible. While, Blake remembered with guilty shame, Avon had asked for the exact opposite for himself. And he'd given it, without hesitation.

  
The mouth left him, and strong arms raised his legs, placing a pillow under him as well. With a leap in his chest, Blake realized what Avon had in mind. Tonight, he would not be on his stomach. It wasn't an displeasing prospect, he actually rather liked the idea. He imagined he would feel less helpless that way.

Shaking with desire, Avon quickly prepared himself and Blake. Then he pushed inside the waiting body carefully, supporting himself with one arm while the other hand helped guide him to his goal.  
The jabbing pain of initial entry was blurred by the deep kiss Avon bestowed, and then there was no pain, only the aching pleasure Blake had come to know so well.

Avon rocked back and forth, Blake's body accommodating as he tried to rise up to meet the impalement. It was difficult from this position, so he lay back and accepted his more or less passive role.  
So much for feeling more in control.

Avon's rhythm became more frantic, his thrusts laced with abandon. Blake's breath came out in short gasps. His nerve endings screamed with the intense stimulation. He would have grasped his own cock, but it seemed beyond his capabilities at the moment. He could only lay there and let the sensations roll over him, through him, inside of him.

Blake gave a sharp cry as his leaden legs slipped off Avon's shoulders, abruptly changing the angle of entry. Somehow, they found the strength to wrap around the slim waist like vines. His arms reached out, managed to grip Avon's forearms. Looking into those beautiful eyes, watching them blaze with passion, and soften with the unspoken, he knew a joy greater than any he'd ever felt. It possessed his soul, as the knowledge of the universe seemed to unfold before him.

Certain knowledge.

The truth of obsession boiled his blood. Blake dug his fingers into Avon's arms, legs tightening, eyes catching his and holding. "Avon..." he whispered breathlessly.

All movement stopped as Avon obeyed the silent command. For endless moments the only sensations were two heartbeats Blake could feel inside his own body, the sound of labored breathing, the shaking of sweat-sheened bodies.

Blake forced his eyes to open despite the overwhelming emotions. When he met Avon's eyes again, an irresistible pleasure/pain built until he nearly screamed. This insanity was real. The eyes looking back at him mirrored the impossible truth between them.  He shook his head. The answer to Avon's first question was no...not in cold blood. His hand slipped from the forearm to touch Avon's smooth face, trace the delicate features lovingly. "I would passionately avenge thee, my Avon," he vowed.

  
For a moment longer they were frozen there, dark eyes seeming to burn through his soul. Then, Avon moved, thrusting deeply and with unleashed lust. Blake howled as the wave finally crashed over him, battering his body and taking his breath away. Distantly, he heard Avon cry out.

  
Avon collapsed on top of him, their arms automatically entwining. And Blake knew contentment. The leader of the rebellion, the hero of a resistance, knew complete surrender. With it, total security.  
Blake felt slightly dizzy yet, displaced, as if the gravity in the cabin wasn't quite up to specs. Avon was now lying quietly beside him. He ran his fingers through Avon's damp hair, admiring the frightening beauty in the proud face for perhaps the millionth time.

"Thank you," Avon murmured.

He could have been referring to the sex...or not.

"I have always said, there are some things worth killing for," Blake told him softly. "As well as dying for."

"You've always been a hopeless romantic, Blake," Avon said, regaining his composure. But his face, when he gazed at Blake, was still soft and yielding.

"When I'm suitably inspired," he answered, not able to resist the urge to close the small space between them and claim a leisurely kiss. Afterward, he caressed Avon's face, holding his gaze. "I know you aren't cold blooded, Avon. Far from it. So far from it," his whispered fervently, his finger tracing the line of Avon's lips, his mouth following. He loved the taste of Avon, couldn't get enough of the eager tongue that dueled with his. "I supposed I just like having you prove it to me," he said when he finally let Avon go again.

  
"You may be sorry, one of these days," Avon responded pragmatically, although his face belayed the unconcerned facade, glowing with pleasure.

Blake smiled widely. "I'll take my chances with that, too."

"Actually," Avon mused, "if anyone's to be the death of me, it would undoubtedly be you." His mouth turned up slightly in a sardonic smile.

Blake grinned at him. "Most likely that would be the other way around."

Avon thought about it a moment. "Probably," he agreed, kissing him.

 

_If you love something, set it free_  
 _If it comes back to you, it's yours_  
 _If it doesn't..._

_hunt it down and kill it._

 

 

**the end**

 


End file.
